Walking into Love
by YamiLover200
Summary: Yami is just walking with the sun shinning on him, When guess who shows up.


It's 3:00P.M In the Afternoon ,Sun still showing over the horizon,Walking along the path of the sun was the King Of Games himself Yami Yugi walking with a smile on his face as he walked his way around Domino City.

Yami sighed and started talking to himself "I love days like this Beautiful ,Bright and.." Yami interruppted by someone behind him.

"And giving me A headache."The man Said coming beside Yami and as if on cue knew the man and the man said."Yami, How can you stand this? The light and the brightness of the city around us?"

"Because Kaiba I don't sit in a office all day, on my laptop ,Typing away not caring what happens to me or anyone else." Yes the Seto Kaiba was walking beside him and thought to himself 'I thought kaiba could not stand a second with him in the same place'.

"Hpmfh, I Don't always sit in my office!"Kaiba said coldly to his rival.

"Well if your going to get mad at me for answering a Question that you asked, Then mabye you should go somewhere else."Yami Said with a glare but kaiba stopped making yami stop as well and glaring at his rival.

There they were Glaring at each other Ice hitting Fire, And Fire Hitting Ice but then Kaiba grabbed Yami's Hand and pulled him into a ally way and shoved him into a rough brick wall Yami hissed in pain when he hit the wall with force but more inportantly yami hit his arm and his back when that happened.

"Yami You know better than to be all smart around me ,It will only cause injuries" Kaiba said pointing at Yami arm witch yami was gripping with his eyes closed tight ,and hissing in pain do to the injury that kaiba made on his arm.

"That still dosen't give you a right to hurt me!" looking at his rival with a angry face and a painful glare as if yami in horrible pain. Kaiba looked at yamis arm again just to see blood running down his arm.

Kaiba walked up to yami and grabbed yami by his good arm and through him over his shoulder and walked with yami on his shoulder.

"HEY! Put Me DOWN!" Yami said hitting Kaiba with his good arm but yami put his other in the air to hit kaiba in the back again but screamed in pain when hit kaiba.

"AHHHH!"Yami said Gripping his arm once more.

"You idiot your in no condision to be hitting me with that arm, we be at my place soon." Kaiba said walking up to a mansion doors

"Wait WHAT?! Your place?! Oh no you don't ,You were the one to hurt my arm and_"

Yami was interupted by Kaiba opening a door in the mansion and sat yami on a bed of some kind.

"And I'm the one going to fix it you idiot." Kaiba said closing the door and walking over to a dresser and pulled out a needle and a thread ,Yami's Eyes widen and when he was get up and run out of the room kaiba grabbed his bad arm making yami hiss and stop what he was doing.

"It needs stitches hold still." Kaiba said stitching the wound and yami flitched everytime the needle went though his skin. When kaiba was finished he sat next to yami and sighed.

"Thanks..." Yami said kinda in like a whisper.

"Hn."Kaiba said 'I guess thats the way kaiba says Your welcome' Yami laughted at the thought and then got up to leave.

"I guess i will be going bye Kaiba." Yami said as he started to walk to the closed door but when he went to open it ,It didn't, so yami started to pull the door ,That didn't work at all,Then he ran and tried to bust the door down ,Still didn't work.

Yami tried to kick the door down with his leg but at the last second kaiba grabbed his hand and though him the bed and sat on top of him so he couldn't get up.

"Kaiba get off of me!" Tried to get his arms out of kaibas grip and struggling to get free when Kaiba cuffed his chin and kissed him roughly ,Kaiba rubbed yamis stitched up arm lightly and yami moaned softly into the kiss.

Kaiba ended the kiss but still sitting on yami who was panting really hard.

"I Love you Yami." Kaiba said

"I...I Love you to Seto." Yami said low.

Kaiba liked yami calling by his real name and with that thought he got off of yami into the side of yami.

They cuddled up and fell asleep 'so i guess today was not a bad day after all' Yami thought in his sleep.

END! Hope you liked it.


End file.
